Take me Home
by HetaliaFromGermanyWithLove
Summary: With Germany out, tensions run high between the nations. Prussia blames himself and Italy is beside himself because he is also ill. Watch things go from awful to new normal for my favorite pairings. Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon. First ever fan fic so reveiws love. Prussia x Canada America x Japan Germany x Italy and A lil USUK FruUk
1. We All Fall Down

_Disclaimer: Unfourtunatly, I am not the owner of these characters, I'm just borrowing them. _Germany x Italy, America x Japan, Canada x Russia, England x France, Prussia x Canada, more later. Rated M. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG, LEMON, THREESOM.

With Germany out, tensions run high between the nations. Prussia blames himself and Italy is beside himself because he is also ill. Watch things go from awful to new normal for my favorite pairings

Chapter 1: We All Fall Down

There was not much to mein and Italys relationship, und quite frankly I was okay with that. It had been a few days now since Italy and I had pledged us to each other, not in the eyes of God mind you but to our souls as vines to find each other and intertwine. I have always loved him in a way but never thought to take it any farther than just friends, but seeing into his eyes and looking past the caramel color I found a mutual interest that aroused not just mein curiosity. Since that night it has been smooth sailing as some might call it. We stay in Italys house mostly because it is a bit hard for us both to go back to Berlin. The reason is still unknown to most, but no matter how hard we try to hide it, there is always East trying to get into our business.

Gilbert is mein brother who despite my best act, can figure that there is something wrong. He spends some nights at my house and gets drunk to where he just stares at me with his crimson orbs of eyes through his silver hair and ask me questions about mein sex life with Italy. "How often do you two, ya know" he asked so intoxicated there was a mere *hic* in between every other word as his hands fought gravity to make his right index finger go in and out of his curled left hand. "Stick our fingers in our hands and pull them out, as often as we can." I said to both stun and shut him up. Finally a scowl covered his face and he muttered "Not funny West."

Poor Italy was just laying limp snoring crunched up on the love seat. If I had to drag Gilbert upstairs to his room just to have time with my mate, I would. "You two where always meant for each other…" Prussia said as he stared off past me. He must have noticed how I watch Italy. "I shall go to bed and let you two go at it like newlyweds-" he was cut off from his comment as he tried to get up and fell hitting his head on the corner of the table. Blood started to trickle down and I stood shocked as I yelled for him, but there was no response. At this Italy awoke and had to survey the situation. I started to panic and shake being reduced to an attack as I hyperventilated and got dizzy. And then the world just went dark.

When I awoke I was in an unknown place. There were white walls and I was in a bed wearing the same clothes as I was when… what happened. At that moment I felt my damp hair at the back of my head. I pulled away and saw that there was red staining my hand. Blood. I quickly jerked up and went to run but there was a sharp pain as I looked down and saw tubes running from a machine to my arm. I yanked it out and ran. I didn't know where to start. Prussia, Gilbert, Bruther. I need to save him. In my rush I saw Italy and ran towards him, only to be tackled down by strangers in multi colored suits. At the moment I looked up to my love running towards me, the world once again went black.

I awoke again but this time I was not alarmed. The two people I needed where right above me looking down. "Well ,well West, sleep much?" "Shut your shizen hole bruther." I said in a humoring way. "Tis to be expected after how much horse tranq it took just to get him down, he is a one man army." Said a voice I was unfamiliar. "Names Dr. Miller, seeing as we will be seeing a bit of each other now that you have that nasty concussion and an undying headache I assume, we will need to keep you a few days for observation and to pump A positive back into your veins seeing as you lost a hell of a lot of blood, hence the lovely headache accompanied by a gash that is currently held together by glue and I little prayer. More glue though."

"What about mein bruther, vill he be alright?" I questioned this man in front of me who stood up straight. "Yes, nothing a little whiskey and antiseptic cant clear up along with some of my sewing and craftsmanship, you like?". He gestured for Gilbert to turn where the stitches were. There were zigs and zags but above all there was a prominent smiley face. Prussia turned to face me and smiled, seeing him okay made my heart feel a hundred times lighter. "We are more worried about you west, we nearly lost you it seemed. Nothing would stop the bleeding and there was a nice big window where we did lose you." Prussia was talking slow and Italy was in tears. "So if you can hear me west, please wake up, we need you, the last thing I ever wanted was to be your un-awesome killer."

"There's nothing more that we can do besides wait, you need to rest, I will watch him." What are they talking about, we were just talking?! I was awake, I saw them! "The best thing to do in this situation is to stay hopeful and keep talking to him so his brain has to function." I heard Italys soft sobs as he was brought into Prussias arms. I can see them! I hear them! Why do they not respond?! "Is he supposed to be crying?" asked Prussia and I felt a hand brush my face. I long for them to hear me. "No, hold on." "DOISTU! KOI, WAKE UP PLEASE!" Italy was now hysterical as Prussia was pulling him into a warm embrace, there was no greater hell than seeing und hearing exactly what is going on and having no way to communicate to my loved ones. I finally give up and let my consciousness slip away.

Italys P.O.V

There was no denying that there was an eerie coating over the room but despite it all he stayed down. He looks so peaceful. Hair falling in his face messy just like in the mornings before he slicks it back. I watch and wait for his eyes to open, his hand to touch my face, anything to let me know that he is okay. But it seems that this is punishment for an unseen crime, it feels like being in a prison where I'm not allowed to speak to my love or see his sky blue eyes until my debt has been paid in full. I touch his clammy forehead and at that moment I feel a wave of nausea wash over sending me to the restroom in full sprint, hand over my mouth and stomach. This must be from stress, ever since we took the oath and after a love fling in the Bahamas, maybe it was some of the island food I ate along with stress. I never really get sick, but stress and not eating can put a twist on things you never thought would happen.

The thing that caught me off guard was the scream I heard in the room just a few moments later. The sound was followed by a very shaken Prussia yelling that he needed help. I rushed out and saw to my horror my koi lying in the floor with blood everywhere. "What happened?" I shook my head. "Did he say anything, is he awake? Is he okay?" questions coming out of my mouth so fast even I could barely keep up, and they were all left unanswered. I only had the sight of my koi being lifted and prodded with needles to answer me. I couldn't take watching them treat him like this so I turned to leave. Much to my surprise as I did such I heard someone yell "Wait!" in a very hoarse but loud voice. I looked up to see a very weak Germany looking my way. I ran as fast as I could to his side and hugged him close, his arms wrapped around me tightly and he said in a strange voice that he'd be up soon.

I cried until I fell asleep in his arms. I awoke quite some time later with a killer headache and in the Prussians arms. The damp lines down the silver haired man told no lie. He too waited for his brother to awaken before he went back to being his "awesome" self. We were both out of character seeing my love and Prussias brother like this. It seemed like forever and my sickness in the morning was quite nerve racking. I was also eating more and always tired. Hell of a virus I've caught!


	2. All That Glitters

Germanys P.O.V

Italy left some time ago. I was almost to him, but one foot wouldn't go in front of the other and I fell. I heard him being sickly in the restroom and I was trying to help him. I was able to move but then mein bruther walked in and I lost myself. He blames himself and he seems nothing more than depressed as he sits at the foot of mein bed to keep me company that he and Italy don't know I can hear. I see him now, frightened and gazing at me. I want nothing more than to wake up, hug him, console in his feelings and convince him it's not his fault. He was drunk and no one would have ever known I'd pass out and hit my head. All of a sudden is finally seen what I dreaded, him in tears. He went on and on about how bad of a bruther he was to me in the old days and how he used to use me O.C.D against me. I was shocked when he reminisced about the old country. There was finally some truth behind that "awesome" shield of a personality that he uses and has for so many years.

I felt him get in bed with me. Ah yes, like those nights I had growing up with him, us both hiding because of his red eyes and white hair. He would often get injured by any who found us out so we slept together for faster was a certain feeling that this brought back. "You of all people know that I would never intentionally hurt you, but I feel that I've never took my brotherly duty and protected you either." He sighed and said with the red eyes sheathed "Actually it has been quite the opposite. There have been one too many times where you got me out of a bust and I did nothing in return but whine about the eggs you carefully made sunny side up just like I had asked of you. With your O.C.D'ing ass." He slightly chuckled through the tears that threaten to fall down his cheeks any minute.

He then snuggled into my chest like I did him when I was small and had a nightmare and he was all I had. He would make fun and call me a pussy but in the end he would comfort me and read me my favorite book starting with page 17 with facts about the main character then read the odd number pages, then the evens. I absorbed it better this way and he barely ever stutters and will put up with what most call a "picky ass kid with the knowledge on how to make my life miserable". But if it put me to rest Prussia was happy to do it. I remember that as I feel his body warmth and feel his chest rising ragged and it honestly scared me. "Remember when I told all the girls at the academy that you were nothing more than a gay failure. I was jealous of your and Italys relationship. There was no way in my mind that you could have such a beautiful and stable relationship. At least not before me." To this I felt relived in a strange way. There were so many other confessions and he did it until he was sleep talking. He then said something that clutched my heart to the core. "If you can hear me, I need you, we need you brother. Don't leave it up to the albino bruther to do it all. I can't even do paper work to keep it all under control without hearing you yell at me." I notice his eyes being shut and then he did something that he again hasn't done since we vere children. He started to cry while asleep.

There was no way around it. We had to split up. I don't remember how we got here and why I felt like I've been here before. I looked at Italy in a pleading matter as I found his facial expression to be strange. As we split the treaty he looked at me in a menacing way. It was the first time I actually was afraid of mein love und I couldn't place my mind on way. The signed document was ripped to shreds and there was an emotional shift of the room. I never wanted this to happen. Finally I let the tears pour down my face. "I just want you to know…" I heard a familiar noise and noticed it was him clutching his gun. "You left me…" he said almost as soft as a whisper. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE ALONE!" He yelled now hostile and then he lifted his gun and I found myself staring down the barrel of his gun. I vas so shocked that I froze in that place. Without further hesitation you lower the gun and send a bullet right into my torso. The pain sent me flying back and in anguish and confusion I look up at you and with my last dying breath I tell you the only thing I knew for sure. "I will always love you, I will wait for you on the other side."

*End of flashback/dream*

"Ludwig, we just need to be together. I need you like the blood beat through my veins." He paused and then the look on his face told all as he jumped up and ran to the restroom. It must have been early as the sun was finally peeking over the blinds. The poor italian I knew would never have been so in depth with his words. I heard him hurl and moan out of pain and then I saw Prussia enter with breakfast and then dropped it when he registered what Italy was doing. He ran there and held back Felis' hair and rubbed circles on his back in a soothing motion. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I heard Italy say in between sobs that took his breath away. He never cusses! What I wouldn't give to know myself.

Italys P.O.V

I shook "I'm sorry!" I turned and wiped my eyes on my sleeve and turned to face Prussia. He just embraced me and nuzzled his nose in my hair. We sat there for a moment, both of us feeling so small alone and abandoned. "West would never want to see us like this." But still he didn't let go, neither of us wanted it to end. My sobs stopped at the sound of a opening door. It was Mathew, Alfred, and Arthur. "Hi guys!" America greeted us trying to sound optimistic. Despite Al's heroic stance the look on Iggy's face showed no hope for the future. "Japan , Russia, and Francis are on their way, we had to split cars because Mathew needed all the room he could get." Mathew blushing sheepishly looking down, only then did I see his protruding tummy. "Ah! You're with Bambino!" the sudden movement made me sick again. "Whoa Italy bro! You aight?" Alfred asked. Out of breath and tired I answered them "I just have a tummy bug." "well seeing as you don't even seem the slightest bit embarrassed, I take it this problem is frequent in occurrence." I looked up at England in confusion on why his query was relevant but then I saw the look on Alfred and Mathews face " that's a valid point Mon Ami!" and in waltzed France

"For instance, loss of your lovers libido can make you needy to the extent of being physically ill!" He said this clutching his chest with a fist dramatically. "Bad sushi?" Alfred asked, "Too many carbs?" Everyone turned to Japan in bewilderment "NO KIKU! IT WILL NEVER BE TOO MANY CARBS!" Much to their surprise the small choppy black haired man, everyone shut up to this sight except Alfred who was laughing on the ground. "Damn Japan! I haven't seen you that rigid since the night I popped your cherry blossom!" By this they were all shocked beyond words.

"A-A-ARFRED, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUUU!" Japan jumped towards America in a blind fury. It took all of the allies to hold him back while Alfred shook in his boots. Finally he gave in and started to calm, apologizing to all and excused himself. "You're a dick!" England yelled at his son "Oh come on Iggy!" Alfred said " Best way I could tell you guys him and Mathew have alot in common , or will." He said rubbing the back of his head and grinning and stumping everyone. It was a while before Mathew figured it out. "YOU DICK! How could you when he's carrying your child!" "Oh, not confirmed yet but he's sick, moody, and preforming random outbursts. Actually that's another reason why we are here is an appointment downstairs." America rubbed his arm where Canada had slapped him repeatedly. I was happy but then it hit me "Germany is okay, he just looks like he's sleeping."

Germany's P.O.V

"Werr any way you need to wake up. We need you, especiary Itary." Japan didn't look so good, not his vibrant self but he was still monotone and sincere. I figure being with America would change him for both good and bad. "Remember when we were stranded on that island in WW2?" he swiped his hair to the side blushing "They told me there was a very small chance that you could hear us, but regardless I need to get this off my chest." He sighed and so I speculated what would make Japan this red and silent. "I held it in for this long but on those lone nights when we sat by the fire, I fell in love with you right then and there."

Sorry first time writing like this and I need some pointers. Please tell me yay or nay on my doings. FromLudwigWithLOve,


	3. My One and only

Chapter 3: Playing House

Upon this confession he laid a small kiss on mein forehead in a hesitant manner. "Ever since you and Itary found your mutuar rove for each other, I have been so jerouse, and for that I am ashamed." H-how did he fall for me, was he desperate? I was a dick to them both on that island and when around the fire we were both beyond exhausted. I'm not attractive... Am I?

So I dont understand! "Hey my little moshi cake!" Oh mein gott. In came America with the biggest smile on his face. Gott talk about feeling guilty and awkward for no reason! As he hugged Japan he apologized for something he said in front of the others and then Japan being himself took full responsibility. Afterwards America said something along the lines of wanting some time with me alone. Kiku accepted and then disappeared out of sight, blowing a kiss and having Alfred catch it. He then rubbed his hands together nervously while approaching mein bed. "Hey there Ludwig! Lookin' good and fierce! Been workin' out I see!" Vhat a damn fool! If I could move I would slap the shizen out of him. He seems to be holding back and in no time I have my answer unto vhy. The bathroom door creaked open and out came Italia with Prussia holding up one side with Canada on the other. France holding England's hand talking about the "romance for tonight getting us a babe just like Mathieu" and then Japan following close behind shooting Alfred a gesture that could only mean that we now have privacy.

"Okay Germany, I have been notified there is a huge chance that you can't hear me but since there still is a chance you can, I need you to not freak, Kay?" Oh gott! Vhat does this vat damn gumba think he's doing. "So because I'm the hero, I will make sure!" At this I feel a warm spot on my head and he removed a note pad out of his signature brown jacket. After a moment Italy came running in asking if it was working. "Not yet, give it a sec!" Not long after Prussia entered the room and intook the situation causing a look of shock to cross his face. "Oh what ze hell!" he then runs over to me and removes the object off of mein forehead. " A hamburger?! I can understand hopeful and awesome but this " he takes a bite and says through a full mouth " Is unhealthy!" I felt like hurling. An explosion of laughter overtook the room and we all turned to see that it was France holding up England who was damn near rolling on the floor and America blushed. "Aw come on pops! It almost worked on your cold!" "And poor Germany isnt even in the position to cuss you!" Al bluhed an all new color of red and then England added "And oh do I ever feel his pain!" and busted out laughing again.

England continued to laugh at Alfred while Alfred scribbled notes down on his little pad. it was only then that I noticed Gilbert reeking of beer and having a more slender than usual. He was slacking off and doing stupid things such as playing video games but it seems he has buffed up quite a bit. Maybe its the peace in our country making him paranoid. He then layed down beside me and didn't care who saw. "It has been three weeks and it feels like a life time, who would have guessed that the home land is so fragile and used to peace that you would be so vunerable." A single whimper was uttered along with a "Its all my fault." under your breathe. "He'll be up before you know it dude!" " I HAVE BEEN QUITE AWARE OF MY ACTIONS LEADING TO CRACKING MEIN BRUTHERS SKULL OPEN LIKE HUMPTY FUCKNG DUMPTY!" Prussia boomed. All grew silent except for Italy. Bursting into tears Italy charged Prussia crashing into his chest nearly knocking the bigger nation back. "Don't you dare say t-t-that!" He was gasping for air piece by piece. "Imagine if he could hear you!" He then hugged Prussia and it seemed that the fucked up GIP family was all that existed.

Italys P.O.V

He has gotten so strong! I was hugging him so tight and then I smelt him. He usually smelt of fresh herbs and spices that intoxicated my nose but this time I smell booze, stale ciggarette smoke and a hint of dried blood, only then noticing his bandaged hand. " Oh Gilbert, not like this, never like this." I said this while slowly pulling away but he caught me by the arms and started to speak hysterically. "Feliciano, you two will never allow me to take blame but if something where to happen I would never forgive myself!" Unlike what I had mentally prepared myself for, there were no tears. "Uh, guys?" Asked a very shakey Mathew. "This is not a great time to be hungry Mathew-" England was cut off by the sight. We all to face him and saw in horror the blood. He was standing in a pool of the crimson liquid, shaking and wearing a twisted expression of confusion and hurt. "Get Ivan quickly!" England yelled but there was no need. In came Russia, a light purple streak barley noticable until he appeared next to Canada. "bozhe moy, lyubov'! What is wrong?!" Canada paled and swallowed hard before replying. "The baby, It's way too early."

I know, I know, I hate me too but things will get way worse for these poor nations before their life becomes the best its ever been. Reveiws, pointers, plenty more to come. First fan fic ever so please be gental but over all I am just an Amilia F. Jones. Reviews are love.


	4. Spirit of the Maple Leaf

_Italics= Germanys thoughts_

24 Days Later

Germanys P.O.V

The worst had happened. Russia tried to supportive but despite it all nothing helped. It seemed Canada only talked to me and Prussia which usually included Italy. "I saw your BP rise when I started bleeding." He smiled slightly and looked at me. "You can hear us." The smile quickly faded as you winced a bit, _and you've been cutting again._ "And your point." _Okay that's creepy._ "Yes, when I want a reaction bad enough I will tap into your current thoughts. It is something you will have to get used to." A shaky hand rests on my own and he lifts it to kiss it. "I hear Italy speak of you in such a praising and upholding manner and I see why. I haven't told any one and wont, you get to hear the truth when they think you aren't listening." Purple eyes peer at me through slim rimmed glasses "I am so thankful that we can put our differences aside. I just wish you could awaken. Italy is so bad the poor over eats and then cant keep anything down, he cant sleep and all he does is cry and stay in here or stay glued to Prussia." At this England entered the room.

The appearance of the brit was so out of place for him. "Wow, Mattie, I didn't know you were in here, you need rest champ, your brother is awaiting your arrival in the hotel room." Baggy clothes, greasy hair, and bags under his eyes, he didn't even look good for his pirate days. "You don't look so good papa." That was the first time Mathew had said anything to anyone except I and mein family since his loss so either way it flattered England to be acknowledged. " Ay, I'll be okay, thank you Mattie." He bowed the boy farewell as Mathew left the room. "Well this certainly is a change, the great Germany down." England tried to play tough like everyone else but I heard better in his voice. He sat down or more fell into the nearest chair, putting him right next to the bed having his head in his hands. "You still look so fierce, but because of your illness Italy seems to be a bit depressed and even though we never paid much mind to you axis powers we do respect you. It's called a global economy for a reason! If one is down we all are! Especially Prussia!" He looked down, emerald bearing eyes having a certain tint to them. He was obviously medicated. "I mean I could care less but our economy is linked and lack of you overseeing your country is affecting my people!" He basically yelled this all with one breathe, trying to get himself to believe his words as well as stay upright with his eyes shut tight.

"I haven't slept in days. Mathew thinks I'm clueless but late night sobs can be heard into my room next to his. He looks at Italy and Prussia in such an understanding way." Englands eyes stayed shut while he rubbed his temples. "I never gave him the love he wanted because he was so quiet. Then one day he called me in hysterics, frightened and alone asking if I could come protect him." At this memory filling England his eyes teared up a bit and then rolled down his cheeks. "He was in his house with all the lights off, I caught him crying in a corner slumped over wearing what looked like a red hoodie." He cringed at the mention of the hoodie. "And that's when I saw the knife." He intook air sharply and hesitantly continued. "There was blood staining the floor with tears down his face and a little white stick near him. The hoodie had originally been white and so I ran to him shaking trying desperately to calm him but there seemed to be no way."

"It was a gruesome sight that there is not enough liquor and therapy in the world to cover, the sight of my little Canada in so much terrorizing agony and self hatred that the blood that covered him barely showed even the eye of his internal storm." I could almost see the sight myself. England then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle and a flask, popping a few of the white tablets into his mouth and downing it with a big swig from the flask full of what I could only assume to be rum. I awaited him to resume his story but it was about ten minutes until he proceeded. "After I drew him a hot bath and calmed him I went to make him some clam chowder and possible strawberry rhubarb pie for dinner when I returned to the bloody corner and saw the white stick again, so naturally curious I picked it up to inspect it. It didn't hit me until I saw him eat. I asked him where Russia was which I see now was wrong. He broke down and said that they broke up. After a moment I questioned him as to why and he simply said it wasn't worth it. I had asked a few more things before I snapped and asked if Russia knew he was going to be a daddy. Mathew looked so shocked and os not getting a verbal answer I thought the worst of Russia asking Mattie if Russia had forced him or if that thick coated bastard had beaten on him. Rejecting quickly I was confused trying to gauge his reaction to see whether or not he was lying to me or if he was going to freak out but it seemed the Valium I slipped into his drink was kicking in just in time. Plus I put a calming charm on him."

Iggy chuckled as he took the last swigs of the booze and finished. "Poor Mathew nor I had time to act when he was pulled into an embrace from an unknown party until I recognized the tell tale purple streak. Russia had overheard us while he was walking up the side walk to collect his things when he saw my car and heard my yelling, my big mouth is how he found out he was going to be a daddy. He didn't leave Canadas side now it seems Canada can't stand the sight of him. Yet he sticks to me and Alfred like glue, only leaving us to go odd places with your brother. I dare say they do well together." England analyzed me up and down and then said "I'm not one for the mushy stuff but we need you, you kraut puke."

Sorry it took me so long to update but I think that this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Much foreshadowing and I'm really making Canada relate to me. Any way reveiws are love and inspiration. I have so much more to this story but I gotta get off my ass and type.


	5. Kill Me Instead

England came close as he dared and touched mein face as if I were a china doll, mumbling some spell or charm of sorts only being able to be identified by the rhythm. In about the middle I could only guess the door opened interrupting him and in stumbled East. "Wow! Bloody hell you're wasted!" Prussia rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue "You're sooo one to talk! You reek of rum and burnt tea cakes, it makes mein awesomness nauseous!" After this the Prussian fell to the ground. England didn't think much of it and yelled "Get up you overreacting twattle!" Prussia pulled himself up and said "I meant to do zat!" Gilbird, the little baby chick mein bruder always keeps around perched himself atop mein own head. Bruder always automatically imprinted on the chicks even if by not meaning to. "Aw Gilbird, chirp for our sake! Uncle Ludwig will be awake soon!" Only then did I notice Englands disappearance. "Arschloch." Prussia sank himself down in the same seat closest to the bed just as England had moments ago. As he sat I heard a rattling sound and from the look on his face it must have been in his chair. He then picked up an orange pill bottle and read the label aloud "Arthur Kirkland, Vicoden 50 mg, quantity 90. Do not take while using alcohol."

Then a look crossed his face I haven't seen since Fredricks passing, the look that said all was lost, the look that spoke a thousand confusing words but was the clearest life linked with death could ever be. I knew that if he carried out what idea was in his head he would not come out alive. A smirk crosses his face, one of dark and violent over tint that seems to shake my very foundation and sends chills down mein spine. "Looks like I'll be joining you soon Fritz." He smiles my way, a stream of tears appearing down both sides of his face. "Don't follow me mein libe West, you were all I had and I will give my all to protect you." With this he choked down the pills and pulled up a part of his shirt, revealing scarred skin with many prominent tallies from looked like years of wear except a few that the new bleeding mark follows. The number of times he's tried something like this. I remember him adding one every other day for a week after Ol Fritz passing. Now I know why he lept into my arms when he returned by night fall. The oddest thing is I don't remember life before Gilbert. He has told me he wishes that I never remember what separated my life into two.

He used to stare at me, sadness covering his face and kept me away from Austria at all costs. He raised me from nothing and kept me alive all this time, every time he came back from battle I spent hours dressing his wounds only to be covered in new blade marks the next day. He went on talking of raising me and all of the mush that usually came out of your mouth when you where well past a few beers. During all of this I was wondering where the hell everyone was when I needed them most and blaming myself because I lay here useless. Nations usually can not die but if both parts of a country is down, the weaker counterpart is abolished, shocking the bigger of the two into presinte condition, therefore he is sacrificing himself to get me to awaken. "I always tried to keep you from seeing evil, even when the towns people hurt me because of my eye and hair color. When they called me the devils child and said all I ever will do is kill all I came close to. All those years you were the exception to mein killing. But now I've gone and killed you as well, you have always been all I have." Tears continued to stream down his face the pills slowly but surely took over his body.

Bruder was never one to be serious so at this point I was able to put my finger on what was different about he and Italia since I've been under. They've been trying to fill my shoes. "You were all I had West." His crimson eyes now red where there used to me light. " I never showed you how important you were to me and Feli says that has made you stringer but you've always deserved England or someone much better than I, all I deserved was to die at the hands of those townspeople all those years ago."


	6. Kill Me Instead prt 2

Kill Me Instead Prt 2

Sorry for not updating faster, got EOCs' out the ass so it has been kind of difficult but I'm making it. I love Prussia with all of my soul so please understand that nothing bad will truly come to him... Things just need a hard push in the right direction. Here you are my darlings, I want reviews, and get ready.

Germanys P.O.V

At his words my heart shattered. The yellow chick fluttered around his head and chirped like when Gilbert fell in battle. After a few circles around white hair that usually succeeded in revising and cheering up the albino failed the poor bird became desperate. My heart sunk and I tried so hard to get anything to respond. Damn! Vhy am I so gott damn worthless? I lost track of how long it took before Italy and Canada came in and found Prussia on the floor, not breathing. They panicked "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE, NO YOU POTATO BASTARD YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO!" They both tried desperately to bring him back. It took Canada a second after standing up to forge an idea. He grabbed a needle out of a small kit from his back pocket and jabbed it deep into Gilbert's chest and pushed down onto the plunger. It only took a moment for Prussia to arise and puke up the partially dissolved pills and booze. "What the hell were you thinking you spineless twattle?!" England yelled at him then Gilbert swiftly left the ground, grabbing Englands throat and dragged him to the wall. No one moved toward the two out of genuine fear of Prussia, so they froze.

"WHY?! WHY CAN YOU NOT LET THE ONLY EVIL ONE LEFT DIE?" Prussia yelled "DAMN you." Soon the rage was gone and was replaced by overwhelming sadness and sobbing. "Why wont you just let me die like I should have long ago?" He was panicking and the thought made me hurt all over. "He cant even hear us, my bruder is gone!" Prussia was hysterical and so was Gilbird. After a long moment Canada grabbed Gil and said "Yes he can." Prussia looked up at him confused. Everyone seemed to shoot weird glances at the silent country. Canada sighed shakily as if reluctant to show them. "His blood pressure is checked every two minutes and every time we fight or something goes wrong it rises." Everyone watched and saw that it was true. "W-west?" Prussia dropped a now unconscious England, both America and France yelling "England?" as he hit the ground, rushing to them as fast as they could. "West wake up please!" He couldn't stand anymore so he fell right there. "Poor Gil." Canada picked up (or tried) the fallen Prussian and with help from his brother they laid him down in a cot next to mein bed. There Canada laid beside him and that's where they both fell asleep in each others arms. None had seen Russia in a few days .

1 Week Later

Italys P.O.V

"I feel so calm knowing you can hear me" I smile faintly and I know you would return it if you could.

Germanys P.O.V

Your smile warms my soul as I also see how magnificintly glowing you are. Some of your movements seem so be mirroring my own.

Italys P.O.V

Your BP drops as if you can sense that you are safe. It's only my sickness that breaks me away.

Germanys P.O.V

You skurry to the restroom fast on your feet, blaming your sickness on the fact you over eat.

Italys P.O.V

I'm just so happy to know you're okay, so much so it makes my heart yay! But god I am sick. And so I swallowed my pride and saw a doctor, luckily I didn't have to go far. After Matthews coaxing me I followed him and got some blood tests done. The doctor was a nice lady until she asked Matthew to step out and then it was questions about Germanys and my "love life". This topic was kind of embarassing so she made it a bit more specific as to ask when we last had sex without protection. I looked at her and blushed. "What, are you seriouse?" I was awaiting her laughter but alas I looked and she was as seriouse as a pasta shortage. I swallowed hard but replied "It was during out post bonding vacation." She scribbled some notes down then asked "Okay, and how long ago was that?" I pondered then answered "About 2 months ago." She smiled and then said. "Well now we know how far along you are."

I was extremely confused at this and I guess it showed because she elaborated "You're pregnant dear! Isn't that wonderful?" All blood ran from my face and I felt dizzy. I was happy but this was the worst timing. My love lying cold from a blood loss induced coma was going to be a Papa. A Vatti. "OH DIO! OH DIO! INCINTA!" I broke down right then and there. Prussia was quickly informed along with Matthew who both comfort me and praised the news. As Gilbert held me in his arms as Matthew tried to get to me but still I hyperventilated. My ragged breaths cease to gasps for air and Mattie grabs the oxygen mask and Gil turns it on, encasing my nose and mouth with the calming gas. He layed there with me until I found nirvana and fell asleep.

_Oh dio- Oh god - Italian_

_Incinta- pregnant- Italian. _

_Next chapter soon, reveiws = love and I need alot. Expecting, at 3 months. ty ty_


End file.
